


Ficlet: Bruises McCoy/Kirk xXx

by mephestopheles



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephestopheles/pseuds/mephestopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny one shot post movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Bruises McCoy/Kirk xXx

It's two hours after the ceremony. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Congratulations Captain fucking Kirk. But not just yet.

"Whoa, Bones hold up a second. No need to manhandle me," Jim said, laughing.

"As Chief medical officer I have the right to order you to submit to a complete physical before taking command."

"Come now, Bones. I'm fine."

"Fine my ass, Jim. You've been strangled, twice, beaten to shit, had a severe allergic reaction, and you haven't slept in 72 hours. If you even think you're going to convince me you're fine, you better reaquaint yourself with a dictionary before I beat your ass with one."

For once Jim is speechless. A condition that unfortunately does not last long enough. "I'll have you know, I have slept."

It's weak. They both know it. Jim by conveniently not looking at Bones, and Bones snorting as he starts running scans.

In total it takes twenty minutes, with each piece of data receives Lenoard starts to curse, by the end of it he is ready to tear something apart. Anything.

"You are by far the stupidest, luckiest damn person I've ever met. I'm amazed you're still breathing with the damage to your trachea. And it's a record, in the last 72 hours you've killed more brain cells than your entire cadet career in alcohol combined."

"Bones," Jim starts, but McCoy won't let him finish.

"No, you listen to me god dammit. You're captain of this ship, and as such you need to understand that you are not fucking invincible. You're important, Jim, and you can't just go gallivanting off when the mood strikes you."

"I know Bones. I'm Starfleet's golden boy."

"No you don't get it." Maybe it's the anger. Maybe it's the fear and the need to throttle Jim until his teeth rattled that's so close to the surface he does the next best thing. It isn't a forgiving kiss. It's all teeth and pain and repressed pain and anger. Somewhere between the taste of Jim's blood on his tongue and the feel of Jim's hand squeezing his arm, things change.

Leonard feels more than hears Jim's whimper. The sound goes straight to his cock and Len groans as he presses into Jim. He comes up for air, not taking his lips from Jim's. "You're important, dammit. And I'm going to make sure you understand it. Even if I have to beat it into your head."

"Well," Jim says," I could think of a better way of getting it into my head." Jim's hand snakes up his pant leg and grabs his cock through Leonard's uniform. Len moaned and that was the end of his control. With one swift movement, McCoy had Jim against the wall of his office, his hands working the clothes from Jim's body with swift deft movements.

Jim is cursing and arching under him, and it's so fuckng sweet that Len isn't sure he can hold onto what's left of his control. Len leans over and fumbles through his papers long enough to find a tube of lubrication hidden under everything. He cracks the top and smears some on his fingers.

Lubing Jim doesn't take that long, one finger has Jim squirming and thrusting helplessly. Two has him cursing and biting Len's neck, making McCoy growl. He clicks himself quick and drags Jim's hips against his and thrusts in slow. Jim is panting and clinging to him.

Leonard isn't going to last long; he knows that, each thrust is too much. But he holds on just a bit longer. He refuses to take his eyes from Jim's. And Jim for once, despite whining and cursing with each thrust holds his stare. "Come for me, now."

It's a switch and Jim breaks their stare. Len watches Jim as he arches and curses as hot come splashes between them. Leonard can't hold on anymore and comes. His legs buckle and they both fall to the floor in pile of sweaty sticky clothes.

"Now, as your friend, and your chief medical officer I order you to get some fucking sleep," McCoy says, "My quarters, or so help me Jim I'll tie you down."

"Oh you better make good on that promise."

~end~


End file.
